Dead Shooter
by Bound Angel
Summary: The sequel to Singles Night, Engaging Personalities, and The Witch's Psychic. The Winchester brothers and the Kershaw cousins are back. This time they have to deal with dates, vampires and bullets.


Disclaimer: we all know that the Winchester boy's aren't mine but Kara and Madalyn belong to Whilamina and I.

Dead Shooter 

"Wait, _Kershaw_? Like the knives?" Dean asked from across the parking lot.

"Yeah." Kara answered back.

"And their last name's Winchester… fancy that." Madalyn leaned against the Mustang and turned to her cousin.

"It's fate," Kara decided.

Sam walked up. "So are you serious about taking a break together?"

"Yeah, if you're still up for it!"

"We could go see the Grand Canyon!" Dean chimed in.

They all gave him funny looks.

"What? I've never seen it before."

"It's actually not a bad idea, Arizona _is_ pretty sweet," Madalyn agreed.

"Ok, Arizona it is!" Kara declared.

Ø

"Wow." Dean stared down into the canyon. "It's big."

"Who'da thunk?" Madalyn said in sarcasm. He gave her a reproachful look.

"I think it's romantic!" Kara said avidly as she took hold of Sam's arm.

Madalyn looked cautiously over the edge of the chasm. "Ok, now what?" she asked.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I've forgot what it's like to _not_ be on a hunt." The others nodded in agreement.

"We could all go out tonight," Kara suggested.

"So Sam, where do you think the girls are gonna take us?" Dean asked from his place at the bathroom sink.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Kara and Madalyn are different from most girls, especially the ones you go after, so I'm sure this isn't going to be your typical dinner and a movie date," Sam answered as he put in his button up shirt over his tank top.

"As long as they don't try and drag us to some chick flick I'll be happy. I just hope you and Kara don't leave me alone with Madalyn – that girl is crazy."

"You like her and you know it, stop trying to pretend you hate the girl."

"Sure I like her, I like all girls," he grinned, "but that doesn't change the fact that she's crazy. At least Kara is semi-normal," Dean grumbled and finished fixing his hair. "Where are they anyway? They were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago."

Sam ignored Dean and lay down on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on Maddie it'll be fun, I promise. Just take Dean bowling or something so I can steal Sam and take him skating with me. Separate dates will be so much better than a group date. Trust me on this one, I do have more experience in this area than you," Kara said from the driver's seat of the Mustang.

"Sure, rub it in Kara," Madalyn grumbled from the passenger seat. "But why would you leave me alone with Dean again? I can barely stand the guy! All he does is make fun of my height."

"That's because you're short and he doesn't know how to express his feelings. Look how he treats Sam but we know he would die for him."

"Fine. I'll keep Dean occupied so you and Sam can have your fun."

"Thank you Maddie. Come on, let's get going." Kara got out of the car and headed toward the motel door.

Madalyn, who hadn't even realized they had arrived, hurried to catch up with her cousin. When she reached the door Kara smiled at her and knocked. The girls could hear shuffling and then the door opened to reveal Sam standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Sammy Boy!" Kara greeted, and kissed Sam on the cheek, then bounced past him into the motel room.

"Don't mind her, I accidentally let her have more than one latte this morning," Madalyn said as she followed her cousin inside. "Now where is your dear brother?"

"Bathroom," Sam directed absently, staring at Kara as she practically bounced around the room. "Kara, wow! Your outfit!"

"Do you like it?" Kara asked as she twirled around, showing off her outfit. She wore her combat boots, a black knee length skirt, a blood red tank top covered in black graphic designs, and a black hat covering her newly blue pigtails.

"Yeah! It's just – different from what you normally wear."

"I miss wearing this kind of stuff so I do any chance I get. It's not exactly practical to go running after some supernatural creature in a skirt, and do you have any idea how many hats I lost hunting before I gave up on them?"

"That makes sense but it's a shame." He let Kara wrap his hands around her waist. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"What? I thought the four of us were going out together. And seriously, bowling? What kinda date is that?" Dean asked staring at Madalyn like she was crazy.

"Have you ever been bowling?" Madalyn asked, hands on her hips.

"Uh, no. I mean come on, it's bowling. Do I look the type?"

"No, but it might be fun. So let's go." She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bathroom.

"Kara, Dean and I are leaving now. You so owe me for th–" Madalyn stopped mid-sentence when she saw what her cousin was doing.

Kara sat, her back facing Madalyn and Dean, straddling Sam's lap. It was obvious that Kara hadn't heard anything Madalyn had said and she and Sam were currently engaged in an intense game of tonsil hockey.

"Kara Annabel Kershaw! Get off that boy right now!"

Kara's head shot up and she leapt off Sam's lap. Catching her foot on his leg, she fell to the floor but quickly got up and straightened her clothes. Kara's face was a deep pink as she looked up at Madalyn, not quite meeting her in the eye.

"That's better. Now, as I was saying, Dean and I are leaving now – and you better actually go out. Don't you be staying here all night engaging in indecent activities such as you were just now." With those final words Madalyn once again grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him out the door.

As soon as the door shut behind them Madalyn started to laugh uncontrollably. Dean quickly followed suit and the two of them barely made it to the Impala.

"Did you see the look on their faces? That was priceless. Sam is never living that down," Dean gasped, just able to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

"And the way Kara snapped to attention like that! And then falling!" Madalyn responded, shaking from only partially suppressed laughter. "Alright, let's go."

"Go where? You're the one who knows where we're going."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh – my – God! I can't believe she did that to me!" Kara cried, burying her face in her hands.

"Come on Kara, relax! It wasn't that bad," Sam tried to console her. He reached up and led her back to a seat on his lap. "I have to admit though, the way you stopped like that was very amusing." Sam started to laugh as he replayed the incident in his head. "I can't believe you fell like that!"

As Sam kept on laughing he didn't notice how Kara was looking at him with murder in her eyes. As the laughter went on, the glaring got worse. Finally Kara couldn't take it any more. She got up, reached over and grabbed a pillow from the bed, and started to hit Sam with it.

"If – You – Don't – Stop – Laughing – I – Will –Never – Kiss –You – Again!" Kara gritted out between blows. Sam stopped laughing and covered his head with his arms, trying to block Kara's blows.

"Kara stop! I'm sorry!" He grabbed Kara's arms and pulled her onto the bed. Leaning over her he used his weight to keep her still. Kara tried to throw him off, but Sam was too heavy for her.

"Get off me!"

"Not 'til you calm down. It wasn't that bad and I'm sorry for laughing at you. Now if I let you up are you going to hit me again?" Sam asked taking some of his weight off her.

Kara sighed. She knew Sam hadn't meant to hurt her feelings.

"I promise not to hit you, but you really don't have to get up."

Kara put her arms around Sam's neck and gently pulled him back down. She kissed him. Caught by surprise, it took Sam a second before he started to kiss her back. They stayed like that for a while before Kara broke it off.

"Madalyn will kill me if we don't leave this motel room."

"I'm sure you could win in a fight against her."

"Not really. I can't hit Maddie first of all – it goes against my nature. Besides, I really don't know who would win in a fight between us." Kara climbed off the bed, straightened her clothes and picked her hat up off the bed. "All right Sammy Boy, let's move out."

Sam followed her lead. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay in tonight? We could go grab a movie, some dinner, and hang out here," Sam suggested giving her his best pleading look.

"Sorry, no such luck. You and I are going skating and there is nothing you can do about it." Kara grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him out of the motel room. She headed for the Mustang, still dragging Sam by the hand and letting go only when they got to the car.

When they got out of the car Kara was practically bouncing with excitement. As she went to the trunk she asked Sam, "So, have you ever been roller skating before?"

"I have, actually. Jess liked to go every once in a while and Dad took Dean and me once when we were younger."

"Dean skating, now that's something I would pay to see."

"Yeah, Dean could barely stay up. He swore it was the skates but he just has no center of balance."

Kara was practically on the floor from laughing so hard. Once she regained her composure she led the way through the doors and into the front section of the rink. She walked up to the counter where a bored teen stood reading a skateboard magazine. "Two please, and one rental."

"That'll be twelve bucks." The kid didn't even look up from his magazine as he took the money from Kara and handed her two wristbands and a ticket.

"Thanks," Kara said, grabbing Sam's hand and leading him through a hallway and down a small set of stairs. As they came out of the stairwell they could hear techno music playing and see the big oval that was the ring stretched out in front of them.

"God I haven't done that in a while." Kara sighed as she took her took off her skates.

"Yeah, that was fun. How did you get to be so good at this?" Sam asked.

"I made a point to go skating in every town that had a skate park. It's my favorite non-hunting activity. You're pretty good yourself. Most people I know can't keep up with me."

"I was surprised myself, I haven't done this in almost two years. I guess it's like riding a bike, you never forget." Sam stood up and went to return his skates. He came back shoes in hand. "So it's still early what do you want to do now?"

"Food!" Kara jumped up and grabbed her bag. "Come on." She grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him out the door and into the parking lot. Kara smiled at Sam and twirled around, her skirt flaring out as she did so. "I love nights like this."

Kara reached the Mustang and threw her bag into the trunk. Sam climbed into the passenger seat of the car and smiled at Kara as she got in the driver's side.

"Are you always this hyper after skating?" Sam asked her while she pulled out of the parking lot and on to the street heading for the diner that they had passed on the way here. "It's rather amusing."

"Usually. As I said, I love skating and it always seems to energize me!" Kara responded. "When I was at school I would go skating with my roommate after either of us had a big exam or it had just been a crappy day. It always cheered us up!" Kara pulled into the diner parking lot and got out of the car.

When they were seated and placed their orders Sam asked, "You never really talk about yourself. What did you do at school and how did you find out about your abilities?"

"I… let's just say that my story isn't a happy one. I wasn't always the girl I am now. There's a long, long road between the girl I was and the girl I am and there's a lot more to me than meets the eye."

"But Madalyn knows everything, doesn't she?"

"No, she doesn't know _all_ of it, just the parts that she was there for and the stuff I've figured she needed to know – to keep her safe."

"Safe from what?" Sam asked, wondering what could have happened to Kara that she wouldn't even tell Madalyn.

"Safe from me." Kara said this so softly that Sam could barely hear her. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to utilize the facilities." She got up and left Sam to his own thoughts.

Sam was jerked out of his reverie when the waitress came with the food. Soon after that Kara came back and pretended that their previous conversation hadn't taken place.

"So Sam, is it really true that you've been hunting your entire life?" She asked around a mouthful of cheese fries.

"Yeah. My dad knew that the way our mom died was way beyond normal so he tried to find out the truth and tried to hunt down the thing that did it from that day on. He trained me and Dean to hunt and kill every evil thing that we could find. We almost killed it once, but I let it get away rather than kill my father." Sam continued to talk about his childhood and hunting, forgetting the conversation that he and Kara had had about her.

"Wii Bowling is _so_ much better," Madalyn sighed as she slouched away from her missed spare.

"What's 'Wee Bowling'? It sounds dirty." Dean gave her a mischievous grin.

"You've never heard of a Wii?" she asked in shock.

"I've heard of _taking_ a wee."

"A _Wii_ is the latest Nintendo game console and the coolest thing ever."

He shrugged in response.

"You know – Nintendo – like Game Cube, Gameboy, N64… Mario and Luigi?"

"Oh, like the two little Italian guys who run around in overalls chasing after that hot princess – what's her name?"

She rolled her eyes. "Peach."

"Yeah, Peach," he smiled to himself. "But how is bowling better with a controller?"

"Man, you guys have got to get out more!" Madalyn shook her head, then they changed their shoes and left.

A few minutes later the Impala pulled into the parking lot of a massive Best Buy.

"Tell me again, what are we doing here?" Dean asked as he got warily out of the car.

"You'll see," Madalyn said smugly and dragged him inside.

The automatic doors slid open and the two stepped inside the building of bright blue and yellow.

"This is a Wii!" she announced as they stood before the small white console hooked into the big screen on display.

"Stop laughing!" Dean shouted over his shoulder to Madalyn in frustration.

"Do you know… how funny… you look when you try… when you try to… to HULA!" she gasped between fits of violent laughter.

"Yeah well your knees crack every time you squat!" he retorted as he continued with the wild gestures and motions the game called for.

"But you just shake your butt instead of moving your hips!" She held her sides in pain.

"Oh come on! I _had_ that one!" Dean argued with the screen.

A small man in khakis and a blue polo shirt appeared. "Uhm, excuse me, but you guys need to leave. We're closing."

"Come on, let's go." Madalyn grabbed Dean's hand and led the way back to the car.

Back at the motel they stood in front of the door to the girls' room.

"I guess that wasn't so bad," Dean shrugged.

"No, I guess not," Madalyn agreed, "And I so totally creamed you at that last game."

"My controller was acting up!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"It was!"

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," she smiled.

"What!" he protested, but a smile broke out on his face too.

"Well, good night then," Madalyn said after a moment.

"Yeah, good night." They stood there for a few seconds longer. Then locked lips.

When they broke apart they looked guilty and avoided eye contact.

"Ok, g'night," Madalyn said quickly and turned to go inside.

"'Night," Dean said, clearing his throat and slouching off to his own room.

Ø

Dean was snoring softly and muttering things like "mmm, pancakes" and "more quarters" as he slept. The door to the room opened slowly and a figure slipped in, crawling towards him on the bed.

"Huh – what?" He jerked awake. "Maddie?" he asked sleepily, "Is that you? What are you doing?"

"I was lonely and I knew you were all by yourself in here so I figured we could keep each other company!"

"Okay," he agreed, still not fully awake and with a silly grin on his face.

"And since we're both here," she said between kisses, "we might as well have some fun, right?"

"Uh huh. What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, you _know_," she giggled.

Dean sat up suddenly. "Wait are you drunk?"

"What? Of course not, Silly!"

"Now I know something's wrong." He tried to get off the bed but she pulled him back down.

"So what if I got a little tipsy? Don't you want to have some fun?"

"Yes…" he said uncertainly. They started making out again but he pulled away. "I can't!" he said as he stood up. "Well…" their lips met once more. "No!" he said firmly and broke away.

"What's wrong?" Madalyn asked with a pout as she knelt on the bed. "Oh, are you one of _those_ people?"

"One of what people? Are you feeling alright?" He squinted at her in the darkness.

She got up and walked toward him. "One of those people who have to, you know, wait until marriage?"

"No, I–"

"Because we could, you know. I hear that's legal now in a few states!"

"What?" She had him backed up against a wall now.

"Yeah, it's not just civil unions for us anymore." She ran her fingers through his hair.

He twitched away. "Wait a minute – who are you?" he asked in sudden panic.

"Well my name's George, but you can just call me Sweetie Pie!" Madalyn batted her eyes and bit her lip.

Dean's jaw dropped and he quickly took to fumbling around in the dark. He finally got a hold of the bucket of ice and he threw the contents at George.

"Bitch!" the spirit exclaimed before it left Madalyn's body.

"_Jerk_!" Madalyn said as she gave Dean a shove. "I can't believe you!"

"What did I do?"

"You were going to take advantage of me!"

"No I wasn't!"

"You were too!"

"Well _you_ were coming on to _me_!"

"It wasn't ME!"

"Well I stopped once I figured that out! Doesn't that count for anything?"

She scowled fiercely. "I guess," she finally admitted. She sighed and sunk down on the bed. "This has got to stop! I feel so violated when someone takes over my body," she shivered.

"Especially by a _guy_ that has the hots for me," Dean shuddered.

"Now that's the weirdest it's ever gotten."

Dean faced away from Madalyn to put away the now empty ice bucket as she flicked on the light. She gave a small yelp and quickly switched it off again.

"Uhm, do you have, maybe, a robe or something?" she asked.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, our friend George, uh, changed my clothes…"

"Really?" Dean asked, intrigued.

"Shut up and give me something to wear."

"Can I see first?"

"No."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"No!"

He walked around the bed to try and turn on the light but she tripped him and he stumbled as she grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around herself.

"I'm just gonna go back to my own room." She shuffled to the door.

"You're no fun," he grumbled.

Madalyn rolled her eyes with a slight smile. "Goodnight, Dean."

She walked out into the cold night air and ran the few steps back to her room. "Crap!" She exclaimed, then ran back and knocked on the door to the boys' room.

"Change your mind?" smirked Dean.

She frowned. "No, I forgot my key – well, George forgot the key – and Kara's still not back yet."

Dean stepped out on to the walkway to survey the parking lot. "They're not back yet? They shoulda been by now."

"Well let me back inside and we can call them."

He shrugged and turned around. "Uh…" The door had closed behind him.

"You idiot! Now we're locked out!" Madalyn hissed, trying to convey her anger while not waking the other motel guests.

"Well how did you get in before?" he hissed back.

"I don't know! It wasn't me!"

"Well _Sweetie Pie_ had to get in somehow! Check your pockets."

"I'm not _wearing_ pockets! I'm wearing a sheet!"

"Just calm down, okay."

"I don't think you fully comprehend the severity of our situation here!"

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"We are both locked out of our rooms in our underwear and Kara and Sam are still out doing God knows what and coming back who knows when and it's frickin' cold!"

"Just your underwear, huh? Ow!" She had punched his shoulder. "Okay! Well, we can just go to the front desk and get them to let us in."

"_You_ can go. It's embarrassing enough for me to be standing out here like this."

"I'm standing around in just a t-shirt and boxers."

"But you're a guy, it's more socially acceptable."

"More socially accepta– you're nuts! You know that?" She stared him down. "Fine! I'll go."

He returned a few minutes later. "No one's there."

"What do you mean _No one's there_? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Well what do we do now?!"

"I don't know… play 20 questions?" he suggested.

"Oh why'd I have to get stuck out here with _you_?" She sunk down and sat against the building, pulling the sheet tighter around her.

Dean sighed heavily and plopped down next to her. After a few moments of looking around and twiddling his thumbs he sighed again. "Ok, I'll go first. Where are you guys from anyway?"

Madalyn gave him a dirty look and then said grudgingly, "New Jersey."

"Isn't New Jersey all highways and oil refineries?"

"No, that's just what we tell people so they stop moving in. It doesn't work though."

"Well why don't you have an accent?"

"I'm from New Jersey, not _New Joisy_. We don't have accents in the Garden State. We _do_ have trees though – a lot of them actually." She yawned suddenly. "Oh yeah, and that Hooker Man legend was so ours first."

An hour or so later the two were still stuck outside the hotel. Madalyn was beginning to nod off on Dean's shoulder and he was trying to use her sleepiness as an opportunity to extract information. It wasn't working.

"So is it lace?"

"Not telling."

"Sheer?"

"Not telling."

"What'd you buy it for?"

"It's Kara's."

"Do you have any sexy underwear of your own?"

"You're a pervert."

"I just want to know if you take a break from your whole tough chick attitude and let a more feminine side out from time to time."

"I know _you_ do."

"That's not fair! It was a job and you guys made us!"

"You pulled it off too well."

"So is it silk?"

"Not telling."

"What color is it?"

"Not telling."

"Are you always so uptight?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"What happened with you and that Justin guy?"

"He almost got me killed."

Dean didn't have time to respond before the Mustang finally came into view. Madalyn jumped up and began reprimanding Kara even before she was out of the car.

"Where have you been young lady!?" she demanded somewhat shrilly. "It's 3 o'clock in the morning! No phone call, no text! You were just out gallivanting while I was worried _sick_!"

"First of all, _Mother_," Kara said, folding her arms across her chest with an amused smile, "It's only just after one. And second, we _did_ call, but we didn't get an answer! It looks like you two kept yourselves occupied while we were gone – is that my negligee?"

Madalyn hastily readjusted the sheet, which had slipped off one of her shoulders during her rant.

"Lace! I knew it!" Dean burst out, sobering up quickly after one of Madalyn's death glares came his way.

Sam and Kara exchanged smirks.

"So, what are you two doing out here, Dude?" Sam asked.

"Nothing really," Dean offered with a shrug.

"Uh huh. M?" Kara inquired of her cousin.

"Dean almost slept with a gay guy."

"_What_!? You almost slept with me!"

"Madalyn!" Kara exclaimed, taken aback.

"No! Dean almost took advantage of me!" Madalyn defended.

"Dean!" It was Sam's turn to be appalled.

"I wasn't!" Dean insisted.

"Ok, just stop!" Kara stepped between the bickering couple. "Now what _really_ happened?"

Before Madalyn and Dean were even done explaining everything about George, Sam and Kara burst into fits of laughter.

"My GOD woman, we have _got_ to get you one of those charm things like these two have so you'll stop getting possessed! Either that or a chastity belt."

Madalyn went crimson. "Just let us inside," she mumbled.

Sam took a card key from his pocket and slid it through the slot on the door handle. It didn't work.

"Let me see that." Dean took the card from his brother. "Motel 6? But we're at a Motel _8_."

Madalyn raised an eyebrow.

"Well alright Sammy!" Dean slapped his brother on the back and Kara and Sam turned an even deeper shade of red than Madalyn had.

Finally the right card keys were located and everyone went back to their rooms.

"So what _did_ you and Sam do all night?" Madalyn called from the bathroom as she shed her cousin's nightgown with a sour face and changed into more decent clothing of her own.

"Well, after the skate rink we drove around for a while and talked and stuff."

"And stuff."

"Yeah, _and stuff_."

"And where did the other card key come from?"

"It must have been from some other place they stayed at while on a hunt."

"Okay, whatever."

"Really! I mean, we made out for a while but nothing happened. We did less than you and Dean, that's for sure!"

Madalyn threw the negligee at her face.

Yellow rays of light leaked through the blinds that hung from the windows of the motel. Dean and Madalyn were both sound asleep in their respective beds but their early bird counterparts were already dressed and watching TV. Sam was checking the weather report on the local news channel while Kara was flipping idly back and forth through the ten channels.

"Hey M, wake up and take a look at this!" When her cousin didn't stir Kara rolled her eyes and went to the door. She saw Sam poke his head outside at the same time.

"Hey Kara, did you see–" he began.

"The news? Yeah, and it looks like we got vampires on our hands!"

Ø

Later that afternoon the four of them were in Sam and Dean's room researching the multiple deaths that had been occurring in the area.

"So I think I might know where we can find the vamps," Sam started as he looked up from his computer. "The killings seem to be centralized around the park. I think if we do a search there we might find something."

"It's worth checking out. God! How is it possible that everywhere we go there's some supernatural bitch who's going around killing people?" Kara complained.

"Because life hates us, that's why," Madalyn chimed in.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget that lovely detail?"

"So let's go check out this park and see what we can find," Dean stated. "We should probably wait until dark though."

"That's fine with me. Kara and I will go back to our room and get ready." Kara followed Madalyn out of the motel room.

That night the four of them got to the park around midnight, hoping that it was late enough to catch the vampires in action.

"Anyone have a clue to where we should start searching?" Kara asked as she loaded a clip of silver bullets into her gun. While silver couldn't kill a vampire it could sure slow them down.

"We coul–" Dean's sentence was cut off when a scream pierced the night air around them. "I guess that's where we start."

The four took off running toward the direction of the scream. They crossed to the other side of the park and ran straight into a scene from a horror movie.

A whole pack of vampires were surrounding a campsite full of teenage kids, slowly getting ready for their first attack.

"Hold it right there you dead pieces of shit!" Kara shouted as she fired at one of the creatures. The others followed her lead. "Come and get _us_! I bet we taste better than some group of drugged up teens anyway!"

"Kara, are you crazy!?" Dean demanded as he shot one of the vampires who had turned to come toward them.

"It's better that they chase us than a bunch of kids who don't stand a chance against these pricks," Madalyn chimed in, understanding her cousin's logic. "But I better get them outta the way of our gunfire." She proceeded to try and round up the panicked campers.

"Come on you lousy excuses for the undead! Come and get us!" Kara yelled again, shooting off one more shot before darting back in the direction of the Impala.

"Everybody hit the ground!" Madalyn bellowed and fired a shot into the air when the teenagers wouldn't cooperate properly. They all obeyed after that. "Good. Now stay here and don't move!"

Now satisfied, she ran off after the others, shooting a stray vampire on her way. The chase had changed direction and Madalyn caught up to her fellow hunters as they ran through the woods. They continued to get shots off but the vampires they were chasing them were now extremely pissed.

"We can't keep this up! We're gonna run out of bullets soon!" Sam yelled. "We need another plan!"

"Maddie! You thinking what I'm thinking?" panted Kara.

"Of course!" her cousin replied cheerfully right as the group entered the parking lot they had left the Impala in.

The girls stopped running a faced the vampires that were still coming after them. They both reached for their machetes strapped across their backs.

"Are you two _insane_!?" Dean called out, still shooting. "You want to go hand to hand with a bunch of vamps?!"

"Oh yeah," they both said at once.

Kara attacked. She swung her machete, flashing a smile at the creature rushing straight for her. The vampire dodged her blow and retaliated with a punch to her stomach. Kara bent over in pain but recovered quickly and dropped down to kick at the vampire's ankles, affectively sending him crashing to the ground where she quickly decapitated him.

Meanwhile, Madalyn had her own battle to fight. She dodged a kick to the head from a female vampire and had slashed up her attacker's stomach with her machete. The creature was sent into shock as the strike connected and it fell to the ground. Madalyn decapitated it and moved on to the next one.

Having run out of bullets, Dean and Sam had been frozen in their steps for a moment but had joined the fight soon enough. Dean sucker punched one vampire while Sam pummeled another across the jaw. It was an all out brawl.

"Retreat!" A vampiress hollered. "Get the hell outta here! All of you! You worthless zombies can't even take of four humans now take off before we all get slaughtered!" She took her own advice and ran off into the darkness.

"Should we follow them?" Kara asked as she cleaned the blood off her weapon of choice by wiping it on her pant leg.

"Nah. Let them lick their wounds. They won't be out on the prowl for a while now anyway," Madalyn answered.

"Cool, that gives us enough time to find their nest and wipe them all out. Let's head back to the hotel."

Dean stuck out his arm, guiding Madalyn to the car, while Sam was already sliding into the passenger seat. Kara stopped and bent down to pick something up from the ground – a charm one of the vampires had had around his neck.

Madalyn suddenly whipped her head around. Kara was walking towards them with the charm in her hand, and a figure was standing behind her. Madalyn didn't have time to shout a warning but Kara saw the look on her cousin's face and turned just in time to see the vampire's piercing eyes before he shot her at close range in the gut.

Madalyn screamed and everything seemed to slow down around her. She pushed herself away from Dean and sprinted to her cousin. She slid to a stop on the gravel and dropped to her knees. "KARA!" her voiced seemed to echo from far away. "KARA!!!"

Sam got shakily out of the car. The whole world was in slow motion. His face was drained of blood and he ran. When he finally got to Kara, Madalyn was frantically trying to stop the flow of blood.

"It's gonna be ok, it'll be ok – no Kara, stay with me!" she was saying rapidly, "Stay awake!"

Sam quickly pulled off his shirt and pressed it against the wound as Dean ran up. He had gone after the assailant.

"Son of a Bitch got away!" he panted.

"Dean! Call 911! Kara, listen to me. You have to stay awake, ok?" Sam's voice cracked. Kara's eyes fluttered. There was so much blood.

"Alright, the ambulance is on the way." Dean knelt down next to Madalyn who was as white as a sheet and trembling slightly. "Sammy, we can't be here when it comes," he said to his brother.

"What!?" Madalyn gasped.

"We're not exactly on America's list of favorite people, Maddie. More like America's Most Wanted."

"Dean! We can't just leave them here!" his brother exclaimed.

"Sam, we have to." Sam glanced between him and Kara with a torn look on his face. "Maddie." She turned to Dean and he could see the fear in her eyes. "Just keep pressure on it, she'll be fine, but we have to go. Do you understand?" She clenched her jaw and nodded. "Call us when you get to the hospital. We'll be back at the hotel." He took her face in his hands. "Maddie, it'll be ok."

Dean dragged Sam to the Impala and they drove off.

Ø

When Kara opened her eyes all she could see was a bright blurry light.

As her vision cleared she could make out the fact that they were florescent ceiling lights, and they were moving. She tried to turn her head but she realized her neck was immobilized. Kara continued to try and figure out what was going on when suddenly a massive burst of pain came from her right side and she once again slid into darkness.

Kara once again opened her eyes to a bright light and when she tried to move her head she succeeded this time. Madalyn was asleep with her head resting against the bed.

"Maddie, hey wake up." Kara poked Madalyn in the head. Her head shot up and she had a confused look on her face.

"Oh my god, you're awake! You scarred me to death! You've been asleep for about ten hours and the doctors weren't sure if you would wake up or not. I knew you would of course. Sam called not to long ago to check on you. He and Dean are going out to look for the vampires."

"You let them go off on their own?" Kara asked, slightly outraged.

"Well someone had to keep an eye on you, and they've been hunting for years without our help. I'm sure they can take on a nest of vampires."

"Yeah right. So when am I getting out of here? You know I hate hospitals."

"Yeah I know, but you're not going anywhere anytime soon. That vamp shot you in the gut. It's a miracle it didn't hit any major organs! You're still gonna be out of the game for a while though."

"Can't you just break me out? _Please_? We'll take a real break I promise! We can go see Claire."

Madalyn eyed her cousin warily. "Okay, but you have to promise to take it easy. Let me go talk to the doc and I'll go get you some clothes from the motel."

"Thank you Maddie." Kara tried to sit up to hug her cousin but she only got halfway up before she fell back against the pillows. "Okay, that hurt a little. Now get out of here so I can."

Madalyn shook her head as she stood up and leaned over to hug Kara. When she straightened up she smiled and walked out of the hospital room. Kara yawned, leaned back against the pillows and fell asleep.

Madalyn drove up to the motel in the Mustang and parked next to the Impala. She knocked on the boys' room but there was no answer. She knocked again, then pounded on the door but still got no response.

"Stupid idiots must be asleep," she mumbled to herself as she took out her cell to call the boys' phones.

She sighed and let her eyes wander around the parking lot as she listened to the rings. Something caught her attention suddenly and she snapped her cell shut. It was Dean's keys lying next to the Impala.

After quickly filling her cousin in on the situation, Madalyn proceeded to break into the motel. "Now why couldn't I have done that last night?" she muttered to herself as she gazed around the boys' room for clues as to what had happened to them.

She spotted Sam's laptop on the table and jiggled the mouse to remove the screen saver. A mapquest page was pulled up with directions to what looked like the middle of nowhere – the perfect place for a vampire nest.

"Well that's convenient," Madalyn said to no one in particular as she quickly scribbled down the directions.

Madalyn pulled the Mustang off the road and behind some shrubbery so it would be hidden from view. She took the duffle bag out from the trunk and headed off down the dusty road on foot.

The road rapidly turned into a very narrow, long path that cut into the woods and eventually opened up into a small clearing. An old rundown farmhouse, that had hopefully seen better days, stood at the center of the clearing. Madalyn carefully circled the house from the woods, making sure that no lookouts had been posted, and then crept up to one of the windows.

"You vegetable-eating **idiot**!" one fanged creature was shrieking to another, who was cowering slightly. "What could possibly have possessed your puny dead brain to shoot a hunter _after_ a retreat!?!"

The other vampire mumbled something.

"What? Speak up!" the first one demanded.

"She had my charm," he confessed with a small whine. He couldn't have been much over 15 when he had died.

"Oh, she had your charm," the first one said in a mockingly caring voice. She was clearly the leader of the group and very much in charge. "You have single-handedly jeopardized this _entire_ nest for your stupid little necklace!"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're _sorry_? Oh, well thank Hades! Why don't we just tell all the hunter's little hunter friends that you're sorry and maybe then they won't try to hunt us all down."

"We've got these two." The younger one pointed somewhere off to the side and when Madalyn shifted her position she saw that he was pointing to a bound and gagged pair of brothers.

Sam and Dean.

"_These_ two? These _two_?!! Do you know just how many hunters there are out there whose greatest joy would be only to see all of our kind exterminated? And do you know how many work together and tell each other things and gang up on our kind from time to time?" She sighed. "You've given us no choice… but when they get wind of this – that we've killed **four** of their own – we still need to find the last one they had with them…"

"Maybe we could just let them go."

"Let them go!?" the leader bellowed. She stopped herself, took a deep breath, and continued in a dangerously low voice, teeth bared in a devilish grin. "What a novel idea. We can just let them go, no harm, no foul," her eyes were cold piercing daggers, "and maybe they'll even give us a head start to get out of town before they plan a nice little massacre for us."

Always looking to add a flare of theatrics, Madalyn chose her moment. She lobbed two grenades off into the woods and took refuge under the porch. The entire nest flew out of the house and off after the distraction while she crept inside.

Sam and Dean were trying frantically to break through their bonds as she came up with her machete. She ungagged Dean first.

"Hey! Careful with that!" he cried out as she started cutting the bonds that held his arms to the chair he sat in.

"Do you want me to untie you or not?"

"Yeah, I want you to _untie_ me – not chop my arms off!"

Madalyn rolled her eyes and stuffed the gag back in his mouth. She was just beginning to untie the rope around his torso when someone grabbed her from behind.

"And what do we have here?" the nest leader sneered as she held Madalyn up a few inched from the ground. "It looks like your little girlfriend if trying to save the day!"

"Oh I am so not his girlfriend," Madalyn said and took a swing at the vampire with her machete. She sliced her captor across the leg, which did no lasting damage but did enough to cause her release.

Madalyn dropped to the ground and managed to cut one of Dean's legs free before she was pulled back up by her feet.

"You little wench!"

Kara woke with a start, incredibly confused. It took her a minute to realize that her phone was ringing. She grabbed the phone from the nightstand and looked at the caller ID. It was Madalyn.

"'Ello?"

"Kara! Sam and Dean are missing. I think that the vamps kidnapped them. I don't want you to worry though, I'm going after them. Just stay in the hospital," Madalyn said frantically.

"Yeah right! Like I'm gonna sit on my ass while you face off a nest of vampires!"

"Just for once do what I say! I don't want you to get hurt again. I'll call you when I have the boys."

Before Kara could even respond Madalyn hung up.

"I can't believe her! Why the hell would she think I would sit here and let her run off on her own?"

Kara slowly sat up and gritted her teeth, pulling the IV out of her arm. Putting pressure on the wound Kara slowly got up from the bed. She made it to the door and opened it, checking to see if anyone was around. Seeing that the coast was clear Kara made her way down the hall. When she passed the door marked _Pharmacy_ Kara stopped and walked back. Breaking in Kara started to look through the numerous amounts of drugs.

"Okay, let's see… Morphine! Where the hell is the morphine?" Kara grabbed one of the bottles. "Epinephrine? No – definitely not… there it is!" Kara grabbed one of the bottles of morphine and a syringe.

Loading the syringe, Kara found a vein and plunged the needle into her arm. "Ah crap! I am never doing this again. Those three can rescue them selves next time I get shot!" Kara put the morphine away and threw the needle in a biohazard container. "I don't know how junkies can do that to themselves on a regular basis."

She left the pharmacy in search of some clothes. Finding some scrubs in another room Kara made her way out of the hospital ignoring the fact that she had no shoes on. As she made her way to the motel Kara thanked whatever god that would listen that it was only three blocks from the hospital.

The first thing Kara did after reaching the motel was break into her own room. After getting dressed into her own clothes Kara grabbed her machete and strapped two guns to her thighs. Kara made her way out of the room and went over to Sam and Dean's. The door was still partially open so Kara made her way inside. Sam's laptop was sitting open on the table. When she made her way over to it she saw that it was open to a mapquest page and there was and address not too far from where they first encountered the vampires.

"Bingo!" Kara shut the lid of the computer, then stopped. "How in the world am I going to get there?" That was when Kara saw the keys to the Impala lying on one of the twin beds. "This is so my lucky day."

Kara grabbed the keys and made her way out to the Impala. She had enough sense to grab the laptop so it wouldn't be stolen out of the room. She drove out of the parking lot and off toward the park.

Kara was driving for about 15 minutes when she spotted something on the side of the road. "Is that the Mustang? Did Madalyn seriously try to hide the Mustang behind shrubbery? Wow! Good job Maddie, you fail at concealment."

Kara then realized that there was really nowhere else to hide a car so she pulled the Impala up alongside the Mustang. She got out of the car and started to follow the trail her cousin had gone down not too long before her.

All of a sudden Kara heard two explosions and she took off after the sound. As she ran, Kara saw a group of vampires running toward her. Hiding behind a tree, Kara waited til the vampires ran passed her. After they passed, Kara continued on her way and soon came upon a farmhouse. She made her way to the open door and when she looked through it she saw a female vampire holding her cousin. Kara stepped through the doorway and put her hands on her hips.

"You little wench!" a voice shouted from somewhere behind the scuffle. The vampire jerked her head up and twisted around to see Kara standing in the doorway. She let go of Madalyn once more, this time painfully on her head.

"How did you–" she started, but Kara didn't give her a chance to finish before she emptied half a clip from one of her guns into the vampire's chest.

Madalyn used this opportunity to grab a few items from her duffle bag, and Kara rush to finish untying the boys.

She only got as far as ungagging Sam before the rest of the nest came back.

"Kara!" Madalyn tossed what looked suspiciously like a paintball gun to her cousin and they faced the circling vampires by standing back to back.

The creatures didn't have time to react before mayhem ensued.

The monsters were picked off two by two as the girls stepped around in a circle, firing their shots over the heads of the bound brothers. By the time they were back to their starting positions every single vampire was lying incapacitated on the ground.

Walking away from the still captive Sam and Dean, the cousins grabbed their machetes and began to maliciously decapitate their victims.

"I ain't that easy to kill, Bitch!" Kara snarled as she neatly separated the head of her gunman from his body.

"And dropping me on the head was _so_ unnecessary," Madalyn said as she did the same to the nest leader.

Sam had been stunned into silence and didn't find his voice again until Kara and Madalyn were completely done.

"Oh my God," he said finally.

Dean was trying to say something but he was still gagged and it came out all muffled. Once Madalyn removed the cloth from his mouth again he stared at her, horrified.

"Who _are_ you guys?!!" he exclaimed.

The cousins exchanged amused glances.

"Well, I'm Kara and this is my cousin Madalyn," Kara reintroduced in jest.

"But where did you learn to shoot like that?" Dean blinked.

Madalyn smiled crookedly. "A bald man with self-supporting sunglasses and a couple of Irish saints taught us." She moved to finish untying him.

"Are those paintball guns?" Sam asked Kara as she undid his bonds.

"Yup! But those aren't paintballs – they're pellets filled with dead man's blood and shards of silver."

"How the Hell did you manage that?" a now free Dean asked as he looked around at the devastation.

"Now that's a secret we'll never tell you." Madalyn began packing up her things again.

The four hunters headed down the wooded path, leaving the massacre behind.

"You did a great job hiding the Mustang, M," Kara said sarcastically. "You definitely can't see it parked behind that cute little shrubbery."

They emerged from between the trees.

"What! Dude, you parked the Impala behind a bush too!" Madalyn gave Kara a teasing shove.

"You took the Impala!" Dean roared. "_And_ you hid it in the bushes where it's getting all scratched up!?"

"Well how else was I supposed to get here – walk?"

"Wait. How did you get out of the hospital in the first place?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just walked out. I knew you guys were gonna need my help," Kara shrugged. "And I was right. I was shot and I _still_ had to come save your asses!" An odd look came over her face. "Which reminds me… I'm out of morphine."

Her eyes rolled back as she fainted. Sam barely had time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Ok. Dean, you stay here and we'll go get the bed ready," Sam instructed his brother before heading into the motel with Madalyn to prepare for the unconscious Kara.

Dean looked at her limp form in the back seat and then around at the interior of his car twiddling his thumbs a bit. Kara suddenly moaned and opened her eyes.

"Dude, what happened?" she asked with another groan.

"You passed out," Dean explained. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot," she nodded with a stiff yawn.

"When we uh, me and Madalyn, well when we got stuck outside the other night she mentioned that her ex almost got her killed."

"That son of a bitch sure did!" Kara sat up abruptly, then grabbed her head as a sudden wave of dizziness overcame her.

"Well what happened?" Dean asked.

"He took her on a hunt that was supposed to fulfill some personal vendetta or something. She got caught by the demon they went after and when it came down to it he hesitated to save her so he could listen to the demon's bullshit."

"So you made sure she never saw him again."

"Yeah right. Even I can't forbid M to do anything. No – she loved him but she's not stupid. She broke it off herself and swore she could never be with another hunter." Kara looked up quickly. "Oh, but she likes _you_."

"You're awake!"

Sam had walked up and had been about to carry the unconscious Kara inside. He would have carried her in anyway but she had insisted that she could walk. Normally Kara wouldn't have passed up a chance for Sam to hold her like that but she wanted to prove to everyone that she was really ok and was adamant that she didn't need to go back to the hospital.

Inside they all sank down on the beds.

"I still can't believe you two took out the whole nest by yourselves like that," Sam shook his head.

"I think you two kept us tied up just so you could show off," Dean accused.

"Well not _just_ to show off," Kara smirked.

"Kara, upstairs brain," Madalyn cautioned.

"Dude, I didn't know that girls _had_ downstairs brains," Dean muttered to himself.

"Kara does," Madalyn sighed.

"Then Sam's a lucky bastard."

"Oh shut up."

The two looked over at their respective relatives who had taken to participating in a deep lip-lock.

"Anyway, if you two ding-dongs hadn't gotten yourselves kidnapped we wouldn't have had to come rescue you in the first place," Madalyn jabbed.

"They jumped us! Don't tell me _you_ could have gotten away."

She shrugged. " I would have sensed them coming."

"With your freaky-deaky sixth sense thing?"

"_You're_ the freak. Out of the four of us you are the only one without a psychic ability."

"Yeah well if it means no weird premonitions and not getting possessed every two seconds I'm ok with that. I like being in control of my own body."

"You should watch what you say. You never know what could happen," she warned.

"These charms Bobby gave us protect against possession," he pointed out.

She made a sour face. "I really need to get one of those."

"You're going to have to take a break from hunting for awhile," Sam was saying to Kara.

"But I'm fine!" she protested.

He looked at her pointedly. "You were shot. You really should get back to the hospital."

She shook her head firmly. "I told you – I hate hospitals and I am not going back there."

"Why do you hate hospitals so much?" Sam asked curiously.

Kara's face went still. "I don't want to talk about it." She lit up again with smile. "But if I'm going to be taking a break I better have some company!"

"So how does your ghost thing work, anyway?" Dean asked.

Madalyn raised and lowered a shoulder. "I sometimes get a feeling like someone's standing next to me or something. I get all claustrophobic."

"Do you feel anything now?"

"Yeah. There's some chick that's been hanging around you since the clearing."

"_Really_…"

She rolled her eyes. "She's a spirit, remember? You know, those things you love to go around and shoot at? Not to mention, she's dead."

Just then Madalyn turned her head towards the door – a second before someone knocked on it. She glanced over at Kara and Sam, stuck in another bout of tonsil hockey, and then looked over at Dean, lounging on the bed.

"Guess I'll get it," she sighed, then answered the door herself. When she opened it she stood in shock for a moment, unable to speak.

And then she managed, "**Justin**!"

END


End file.
